


see the wall and break it

by rq_maybe



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: 2018 Survivor Series, F/F, but don't worry she doesn't talk at all, but it is mostly cursed content aka charlexa, i'm sighing very deeply even as i post this, mentions of Ronnie Lousey, the depictions of violence is mostly because charlotte's match was very violent, this is a 4hw friendship fic also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 21:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rq_maybe/pseuds/rq_maybe
Summary: Conversations that happen, before and after Survivor Series, when Charlotte ended Ronda Rousey with the kendo stick.





	see the wall and break it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [werewolfbecky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfbecky/gifts).



> The title is from Ella Mai's "Naked." These lines, in particular, resonate:
> 
> Are you that somebody who sees a wall and breaks it?  
> Are you ready to fight just to see what's lost behind my flaws?

Three pairs of eyes followed Charlotte's every move as she stretched her limbs. It was the night of Survivor Series, and she and her fellow Horsewomen were backstage at the Staples Center. Sasha and Bayley had already wrapped up their match and were icing various parts of their body -- for Sasha, her knees, and for Bayley, her elbow.

Becky, meanwhile, was sitting on a crate, her knees pulled up to her chin. There was a dark scowl on her face that had been there since Tuesday, when the WWE doctors adamantly refused to clear her for the night's match. There was something in her stare that greatly unnerved Charlotte, but she knew that this was not the time to unpack the clearly dark thoughts plaguing her best friend's mind.

She stretched her legs, closing her eyes as she did so. Ronda fucking Rousey. Or Ronnie, as Becky had taken to calling her both on social media and in real life. This was supposed to be the main event of next year's WrestleMania, and yet here they were, performing at Survivor Series on three days' practice. Her thoughts were jumbled: she was excited, she was nervous, she was angry, she was disappointed for Becky. 

But mostly, she was nervous. She was always nervous before big matches, and this was as big as it got.

"Ahem."

Four heads turned to the sound of the cough. Charlotte saw her friends' eyes narrow, almost at the same time, as they saw Alexa Bliss inch closer to them.

Becky was the one to break the silence. 

"Alexa," she said, her voice curt and short. Her voice had been curt and short for a week, and Charlotte had winced nearly every time they talked. "What is it?"

Alexa was biting her lip. She refused to meet Sasha and Bayley's eyes, and ignored Becky's question. Instead, she stared directly at Charlotte. "Can we talk?"

Charlotte briefly remembered her conversation with Alexa after Evolution, when the former RAW Women's Champion had returned her embrace then said that they will "talk soon." But Alexa never called, and they never talked. Even when SmackDown Live had "invaded" RAW the week before, Alexa had only offered her the weakest of smiles backstage; soon enough, Charlotte had been too busy taking care of Becky to think back on the moment.

"I don't know, Alexa," she said, her tone nearly as curt as Becky's. "I'm trying to get into the right mindset."

"It's important," Alexa said softly. 

Charlotte stared at her, then looked at her best friends. Sasha and Bayley shrugged; they would never be friends with Alexa, but she had been mostly okay the past few months. Becky had her brow furrowed, before nodding. Her eyes, however, were sending a message that Charlotte knew too well:  _ Scream if you need help _ .

She nodded back. "Fine," she told Alexa, before pointing further down the hallway. "We can talk there." She knew that her girls would still be watching, though they may be out of earshot.

Once there, Charlotte looked at Alexa and crossed her arms. "What is it?" she asked. If her tone was now downright rude, she didn't particularly care. This woman told her they would "talk soon," but never bothered to call; that gave her a reason to be a little mad, right? 

"I- I just wanted to wish you luck," Alexa said. She was looking at the floor now, refusing to meet Charlotte's eyes.

"The result is predetermined," Charlotte responded flatly.

"I meant -- I hope you have a good performance," Alexa said, her voice dropping another octave. Charlotte had to strain to hear her now. "And… please be safe. She's not… she's good but she's stiff, and sometimes she underestimates her own strength."

Charlotte, for the first time, remembered that Alexa had faced Rousey before, and she had not come out of their little feud unscathed. The woman had not wrestled in months; she was wearing a gorgeous blazer over her red RAW shirt that made her look like possibly the hottest accountant on planet Earth. Wait, what?

She blinked a little, trying to shake off the unwanted thought. "We practiced, Alexa," she said.

"So did we," came the reply, and at this Alexa looked up at the much taller woman. "We practiced for far longer than you guys did, and I still got injured. Just be safe, okay?"

Alexa glanced quickly at where Sasha, Bayley, and Becky were sitting; the other three Horsewomen were trying to appear as though they weren't observing them. "Do they really have to … watch us?"

"They're very protective," Charlotte said.  _ And also they don't trust you as far as they can throw you, which is pretty fucking far considering how tiny you are _ . 

"Well," Alexa said. "That's all I wanted to say. Um. Good luck. Okay?"

She didn't know what came over her. Impulsively, Charlotte threw her arms around Alexa and hugged her, just for a fraction of a second. "Thank you, Lexi," she whispered, before letting go and walking back to her friends. She didn't look back.

*

She was breathing hard when she got to the back. Her hands were shaking; there were welts in her palm from grabbing the kendo stick too tightly. Her hair was plastered all over her face; she could feel rivulets of sweat dripping down her back, her thighs. She could still hear the crowd chanting "Thank you Charlotte" again and again; now, as she crossed the curtain, she could hear them chanting for The Man.

It was only fitting that the first person she saw was Becky.

Her best friend gave her a tight smile, one that Charlotte was too wired to think through. There was a conversation that needs to happen between them, she knew, but this was not the time. She nodded at Becky, who approached her and gave her a hug. 

"Love you," Becky murmured. "You know that, right?"

"Love you, Becks," she whispered back. 

Sasha and Bayley were next, and they both expressed their pride as they embraced her. Charlotte could feel tears coming to her eyes now; hearing validation from  _ Sasha _ always got her emotional.

The next few moments passed in a blur. She knew that Hunter hugged her, as did Steph, as did Vince. She heard Vince whisper something about "WrestleMania" and "triple-threat" and "you and Becky." But her ears were ringing; adrenaline flowing through her veins. Charlotte was on auto-pilot, and simply nodded along.

And then she saw her. 

Alexa Bliss, staring at her from the far end of the hallway. Alexa Bliss, who did not know of the finish. Alexa Bliss, who had asked her to be safe.

"Excuse me," she said stiffly, shrugging off Nia Jax's attempt at a hug. She walked with purpose towards Alexa, tilting her head to the side; the woman got the message immediately.

There was a small area that was filled with production crates; they squeezed themselves there. Alexa sat on one of the crates to at least be at eye level with Charlotte.

"You were amazing," Alexa said. "Absolutely amazing."

Charlotte could feel her heart still beating too fast. "Thank you, Lexi."

"I didn't know that was going to be the finish. But it was perfect.  _ You _ were perfect," Alexa said.

Charlotte can still remember hitting Rousey with the kendo stick, repeatedly. They had talked about the spot, of course, but she doubted Rousey was truly prepared for the sting of the wood on her body -- and Charlotte had not held back. She had hit the other woman with all her strength, more times than it was appropriate.

"At least one of those kendo shots was for you," Charlotte blurted out. "I mean. It was also for Becky. And for Sasha and Bay and … I guess the women on RAW who can't sniff the title picture now because of her. But also for you."

Alexa looked a little shocked. Then, a small smile broke out on her face. "Thank you, I guess? You know you didn't have to do that."

"Actually, I needed to," Charlotte said. She was calmer now, her heart was slowing down, and her brain had stopped its incessant buzzing. "I  _ really _ needed to."

Charlotte didn't need to continue; Alexa understood exactly what she was saying. She just nodded. "Thank you, Charlotte," she said again. 

"Why didn't you call me?" Charlotte suddenly asked. "You said we would talk soon, and you didn't call."

Alexa's jaw dropped. "I - Charlotte, I'm sorry, I - "

"Never mind," Charlotte said, preparing to walk away. "It's not important, it's stupid."

"No, no wait," Alexa said, grabbing at her forearm. "No, Charlotte, wait. It's not stupid." She took a deep breath. "I was going to text you. But … I guess I got nervous? I mean… I didn't think you would be waiting for me to call. I mean we don't really - we're not really all that close, right?"

"No," Charlotte agreed. "But we could be."

At that, Alexa blushed. They were silent for a few moments, then: "Yeah. We could be."

"Ahem."

Charlotte closed her eyes.  _ Again? Seriously?  _

"Char," Becky said, and for the first time in a week there was a twinkle in her eye, a little drop of amusement that caused relief to flood through Charlotte's veins. "Meeting with the boss man." She smirked -- it was not a smile, but it was the first time in a week that her best friend had dropped that scowl. "I'll give you a moment."

Alexa was still blushing, and Charlotte too could feel the heat in her face. 

"I guess I have to go," she said. 

"Yeah."

Charlotte bit her lip. "We'll talk soon?" she ventured.

Alexa beamed at her. "Yes. I promise." She hesitated, briefly, before rising to brush a kiss across Charlotte's left cheek, unmindful of the sweat and the tendrils of blonde hair still sticking to the taller woman's face. "I'll call you, Charlotte, I promise."

She bounded off the crate, and offered Charlotte one last shy smile. "I'll see you?"

"Yes," Charlotte said, smiling a little. She had to stop herself from touching her cheek, where she could still feel the ghost of Alexa's lips. "Yes, Lexi."

One last smile, and Alexa took off. Again, there was that skip in her step that Charlotte was beginning to grow fond of.

"So is this gonna happen every pay-per-view?" Becky asked, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips. "You and Lexi?"

"Shut up," Charlotte said, sticking her tongue out at her best friend. 

"If I were in a better mood I'd be singing, Charlotte, Lexi, sitting on a tree -''"

"Becky, please for the love of God."

"You're lucky I'm in a very, very, very bad mood, Charlie," Becky said, but she was grinning. A full on grin this time.

Charlotte smiled back, and shook her head. "I'm glad this is amusing you," she said. "Come on." She slung her arm around Becky's shoulder, grateful when the Irish woman did not shake it off. "Let's go find out how we're both gonna make it to the main event of WrestleMania."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i swear in the name of all that is holy this is the last time i'm writing charlexa, i swear to sappho
> 
> come find me on tumblr at rebeccaquinoa


End file.
